Bringing Radiance
by Honeycut
Summary: Because they were destined to be together. My spin on Take it or Leave it. JH


**A/N:** From waking up with a hoarse voice to a pissy mood, I came to listening to 'All Around Me' by Fly Leaf. Clearly, it's about God, since they are a Christian rock band & most is dedicated to him. But songs can be interpreted with double meanings & I will say it's a love song with intentions of God:p This was out of the blue, so it's nothing astonishing, well nothing from me is anyway. So feel free to leave a review when you're done. Btw thanks to those of you who reviewed Wine Red, you guys kick major ass! Muawh!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nor do I own this absolutely breathtaking song. ( I highly recommend downloading this song or the live performance on Youtube will do fine.)

**Bringing Radiance**

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

The nightfall performed silhouettes in the somber color of a deeply stained hue. Midnight blue. Though the slight trickling of rain was falling visibly to the ground, all the tiny stars scattered across the sky kept their instant shine with a gleam that defined hope, while the full moon spoke innocently as per usual. It was a combination of tears and rain. One no one liked. Calling for one's sorrow and death wishes to take away the heartache one pained to express.

A mysterious shadow, a figure shown with absolute perfected curves brushed along the sidewalk. A shot in the dark would be a beautiful woman. With a click of a button, zooming in, she was the lady in pink.

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

She prayed to god for one last meeting.

Step by step, she took one glide, and paused at the building before her, about a foot away from her still standing figure underneath the umbrella. As if on cue, her illusion made out the aiming of the only source of light was now directed toward the warehouse. Getting the nerves to pull herself to the front wooden doors, she dropped her pink luggage off and released the uplift of the matching umbrella.

Entering the warehouse, she stumbled upon an empty beer can causing her to cry out in irritation. Until she noticed another and another one after that, a trail of empty wasted beer cans that she assumed was the home she had been searching for. Her own yellow brick road. Immediately following the path, walking between the small space between beer cases, she finally caught up to the curly haired boy lying unconscious in the back as she suspected.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

She gave a sad smile and walked over to him, slightly bending down beside him. Watching his every breath, he took, his broad chest heaving rhythmically. Such an angel, a glass child. Sixty minutes and this was who she wanted to spend it with. Sixty minutes in complete silence. Even if he was unconscious. Even if he had hurt her. She couldn't help it. Gently she placed her hand and touched his rosy cheeks, her palm delicately gliding against his hot skin.

One touch and sudden memories of their time together flooded her mind. With a finger, a surge of electricity shocked her to remember their past to today. Two years. Love. Denial. Confrontation. Trust. Hope. It repeated over and over again from the first time their lips made contact. From the first time they held hands. From the time they claimed to be girlfriends and boyfriends. Made love. Confess their love to one another. To the bad times. To being misunderstood. To the breakups. To the fights. And to today.

Today she was leaving to Chicago, 'the windy city.' Where her state of mind told her; future, luxury, and profession, which led to being like Mary Tyler Moore. Her idol. Although she was excited to be on television, she wasn't able to contain herself from her devotion to this the young man beside her. She dragged her finger along his stubbled chin, and watched as he moaned quietly in his sleep, muffled sounded mumbles coming from his parted lips. She shushed him with a kiss, her morphine lips lingering atop of his. Letting one then two tears fall to his face.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

She had revived him with a kiss and some tear droplets, unbeknownst to her. He awoke, his eyes unable to expose. Early drowning of sorrow with dozens of beers, had his soul aching with intensity. Harmonizing with a killer headache and booked with a pained heartache. He felt slight wetness, and thought it was maybe coming from a beer faucet. But the smell of live orchids filled his nostrils, and he soaked in the scent that he most secretly loved. He knew. Out of his deprived of physical sensation, he felt those.. those soft lips lingering on his own. The one he missed so much, the one he had craved for.

He responded, by softly, slowly, moving his lips.

She noticed his lips had awaken and quickly stepped out of her daze before he was fully alive. Quickly she picked herself up and without a glance back, she walked in one swift movement, the clashing of her boots echoing behind. She believe she knew his answer and didn't want to stay to hear it. She didn't want her heart stomped any further until it completely died. So she left, readying herself for her trip. She grasped her luggage and sheltered herself underneath the umbrella, waiting for a yellow cab to pass by.

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

His lashes began to flutter, exposing his icy blue eyes, just as she had walked away. He winced as he slowly got himself up to a standing position. Once in a steady standing, more sober from sleep, he looked around the warehouse for a few seconds, for any tiny figure, before making a run to the main entrance.

Just when the yellow cab pulled over to the sidewalk and she was ready to get in, she heard her name being called, muffled at first and then crystal clear. "Jackie!" Finally reaching the girl, he forcefully grabbed her tiny wrist.

She tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but he held on tighter. The more squirming she did, the harder he would squeeze. A mark would come from this. "Let go of me, Steven! Let go!"

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

"Jackie, listen to me!"

"Lalala I don't want to hear it!" She placed one hand to cover her left ear, trying to muffle the words that would soon come out of his parted lips.

"Jackie I want to tell you that I-" His face contorted into a frightened expression. "Crap."

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

But when she finally wriggled free, she swung the pointer of the umbrella at his mid stomach causing him to cry out in curse words and with that she hopped into the cab, leaving the poor boy bent over in the rain.

"I want you to stay.." He said, rubbing his groin, and shook his head. 'Shoulda known, she would do such a thing. That tiny bitch.' And then his lips curved into a small smile, a smirk even so. A dismissal of previous thoughts, and he was making a dash to the Bus Station, running carelessly. This time he was going to fight for her. Like he never would have before. A fight for love. A chance for redemption.

He prayed to God for a chance at making things right.

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

Once arriving at Point Place Bus Station, she observed late night travelers accompanied with family, friends, or their significant other. She felt lonely, solitary sitting alone on the bench. Her eyes moved upwards to the darkened sky, hoping that he would maybe just be a hero, for once, her hero. Calling out to Chicago, she stood up stiffly and picked up her things. With another glance over her shoulder, she took off in the direction of the ruggedized bus.

Another glance, nothing.

She stepped into the bus, taking the window seat, using her sleeve to wipe away the fog for a transparent view through the glass. She scanned every moving silhouette, but none with a form of curly hair and manly curves. She sighed. Softly breathing the air from her lungs, which her pursed lips had formed an O shape, she slowly raised her fingers to the clouded glass and drew a heart..

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

The wind was propelling at high speed, blowing fiercely as was the falling of rain. Rip-roaring with intensity. The soles of his boots began to rip, stomped with dirt and mud puddles. He pumped his arms as fast as it could go, his legs tightening beneath him. His curly strands collected the rainwater, sweated and soaking from the weather. His clouded eyes roamed the Bus Station a few feet away, roaming for the small girl. When his eyes caught the bus going to Chicago ready to leave, he ran for it.

But the laces of his brown boots stopped him, causing him to stumble to the filthy pavement, falling down on both knees. The Bus to Chicago had zoomed off, and she had left. His gazed moved upwards toward the night sky and cursed at God for giving what he had deserved. Cursed his own boots for unlacing itself. His head dropped, still out of breath. And suddenly he felt a hand placed gently upon his shoulder, he could still hear the rain trickling, but he had been sheltered.

From bottom up, he looked; pink boots, tight jeans, pink trench coat. Her beautiful face glowing underneath that pink umbrella, smiling at him with a soft wavering light. She hadn't left.

Not one word was said, they only spoke through eye contact. His sky blue eyes locked to her blue-green mismatched ones. Both glossy, both glimmering with satisfactory. She hadn't left and he had followed her.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

She placed her hand out, nodding with encouragement, and he did grab her hands, while managing to pick himself up, their hands interlaced together. They stared for a few moments, until he broke the silence. "Jackie, I.."

She smiled slightly and placed her delicate finger on his lips, and with the huskiest tone in her voice she said, "Shut your pie hole, Steven." He smirked at her. Possessively, she used her perfectly manicured fingers to grab his head toward her own, crushing her lips to his, dropping her umbrella in the process.

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

Unfazed by the surroundings, the two kissed under the night sky, under the moonlight, under the pouring rain, under God. Their tongues danced as did their body, swaying to their imaginative melody. Eyes spinning, twirling underneath their lids, they had each other drunken in love.

The rained stopped, and they pulled away to see the sudden change in the beautiful starry night. Both embracing the moment together without a word spoke. She looked at him and he looked at her, bringing their lips locked intertwined together once more. A magical moment between the two, uplifting high in the air as if floating on fluffy clouds.

And maybe they were floating on fluffy clouds, rotating around the heavenly sky. Because they were destined to be together. And God smiled.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

The End.

And that's how it ended in Honeycut's imagination:)


End file.
